


Fade To Black

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts about McGee's potential aftermath in the midddle of 'Twilight'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade To Black

Notes: Just a 3x-drabble that woke me up and wouldn't let me stay in bed. Not happy, happy joy, joy, people. Sorry, but this is what hit me and I'm faithful to the concept. In canon, this didn't happen, I know. Apparently my mind isn't big on canon....

\-------------------------------------

Shoulders against the bumper of the car, ruined computer weighing down his legs, he turns just his eyes to watch Ducky and Palmer file by one way then Gibbs and Tony shuffle past going the other direction; a tragic parade that can only mean something has gone horribly, unimaginably wrong. None of them look at him.

Slowly, forcing thought past the shell-shock, his brain turns over and he realizes who he hasn't yet seen. When her absence registers, he struggles to accept it, but he can only focus on the destroyed machine in his lap. If he'd been able to protect it, able to complete the vital task Gibbs had set him...

Abruptly, the recognition of his failure strikes and he can no longer think or move. He sees them come to kneel by him, speaking his name and touching his face. He knows they're present, but he can't hear the words. Ducky and Gibbs lift him to his feet and tug him toward an ambulance and he doesn't resist, but he doesn't help either. He can't.

They all visit him in the hospital. He vaguely understands how worried they all are, but until his mind becomes a little less like the gut-shot computer he'd been holding, he lacks the capacity to respond or reassure. He thinks that, in time, he'll come back on-line... be repaired. For now, though, he has more than enough to deal with.

\---------------------------------

END


End file.
